Seroritta's Journey
by Veloxity
Summary: The first chapter, dealing with Seroritta's landing on an unknown planet. Seroritta is an original Saiya-jin character. Warning, semi-graphic violence.


This is a story I started writing for my friend, who made up the Saiya-jin main character. Yes,   
that's right, an original Saiya-jin. Spare me your protests about the only remaining Saiya-jin   
being the ones in DB. How do you know this didn't take place before planet was blown up   
by Frieza?! Yeah, that's what I thought! Now.. enjoy!  
  
  
  
From the view-port located on the front of her space capsule, a young woman watched the stars pass as streaks of light, blurred by the speed at which she moved. Solar systems, galaxies went by, but there were still so many to go past before she reached her destination. She was sure of it, even though she didn't exactly know where she was going. She'd know it if she saw it.  
  
Seroritta relaxed against her cushioned chair centered in the capsule, folding arms taunt with muscle across her chest. Watching wouldn't help her get there faster. But she was restless. Too much sitting still. Too much waiting. And she was hungry. She wanted to do something, not go back into hypersleep. Extending a hand to the control board in front of her, she touched a few lighted buttons and the speed of the capsule slowed considerably, to a bare crawl. Now she could study the planets as she passed them, focusing the capsule's scanners on each world in turn, searching for life. At last, a red planet with beige spots of land showed clusters of civilization with breathable air and bearable temperatures.  
  
A few more taps of agile fingers on the capsule's control board and the whole thing changed course, heading for the unknown planet. Rather than crash indiscriminately on anything there, Seroritta picked a spot of ground one hundred and twenty miles from one gathering of life, setting the capsule down with expert control. Hinges hissed and released as the hatch to the capsule lifted, allowing her to step out.  
  
The glare of the planet's sun hit brown eyes so used to the almost complete darkness of space and she was forced to squint under its light to study her surroundings. Her mind turned over the practical applications of the land she stood on, which were not many. It was a desert, the ground nearly bare and filled with cracks from the dryness of the atmosphere. Unlikely that she'd find an animal large enough to satisfy her hunger in the middle of a wasteland. The brown tail that had been wrapped around her waist began to lash back and forth with irritation, an emotion not shown on her neutral, stoic face. She'd picked a crappy place to land.  
  
Well, she needed the action of a hunt anyway. Turning back to the capsule, she leaned over to reach inside it, plucking a small piece of machinery from it and fixing it over her right ear. A red lense with flashing signs fitted over her eye, extending from the ear piece. When she straightened up again, the capsule closed by itself and sat there, shut as tight as a clam. Not that she expected trouble with the locals, but if some dumb animal tried to toy with the capsule, they'd be electrocuted.  
  
She took a long moment to look around again with the scouter fixed over her eye, more numbers and letters flashing on it. To the east was the city she'd scanned, to the west, more desert. In the south was some minor activity but nothing challenging and probably nothing big enough to feed her. A flex of power levitated her off the ground and into the air, reddish light exploding around her as she flew off in a streak to the north.  
  
  
  
  
Even when Seroritta landed her capsule so far from the city, her arrival did not go unnoticed. Neither did her take off to the north. Someone had been watching the sky and had seen it all.  
  
The dominant species inhabiting the little planet was of the same body type as most others, having a clearly defined head, two arms, and two legs with the accompanying hands and feet. But after that, nature had made adaptions for the harsh way of life of a desert planet. The species were relatively small, needing less food and less water, an average of five feet in height, weighing about seventy-five to eighty pounds when full grown. The layer of white, sometimes pinkish, fur covering them was light enough not to disguise their extremely fine facial features but still able to protect them from the worst of the sun's burns. Manes of a color matching their fur tone fanned out around their heads or fell straight down their backs, styled traditionally with painted streaks of all colors through the white. On either side of the head, two enormous ears of a delicate pink color swivelled, capable of catching sound from miles away. Eye color was practically uniform among them, a light amber color, although sometimes a green beryl color slipped in. Signs of age and strain showed easily on them, their fur becoming more brittle and dull. While their technology, quite advanced, expanded their life spans by much, the desert still took its toll early on, ending their lives in only fifty or sometimes sixty years. History and tradition were held in awe by the whole of the species because no one was ever alive long enough to remember anything but the most recent of happenings.  
  
The three adolescents, two males and a female, that observed from afar Seroritta's landing on their planet had only barely reached their full size at thirteen years for the female and twelve for the two males, who were larger than her 4'5" height. The little group had been out on the edge of the sprawling city, each testing out a small hovering vehicle. Shrieking in delight, the lot of them spun their crafts in circles and figure eights, a show of loud horseplay that was frowned on in their strict society. When Seroritta's capsule fell from the sky as a speck in the distance, three pairs of eyes were watching, paused and hovering in their vehicles.  
  
The slightly larger male turned to the other two, widened eyes showing his shock. "Did you see that or was it just me?"  
  
"I saw it and we should go tell someone right now," was the firm response of the older female, her mouth compressed in a thin line. Of the three of them, she was the most conditioned to obedience by her elders, so immediately, her first thought was to inform one of them.  
  
The younger male scoffed and eagerly spoke. "We don't even know what it is, so what can we tell them? 'Hey, we saw a glowy thing fall from the sky'?" The female appeared dubious, reading well that the youngest's intent was to go look. He rushed on. "Besides, we'd have to tell them what we were doing out here, Leira, and you'll get in trouble." With that, his hovercraft sped off in a cloud of dust towards the capsule.  
  
Leira looked at the other left behind with her, who gave her a "why not" look on his casual and easy-going face. "Let's go. We can find out what it is and give the city an informed report. Besides, Kooroke will get in trouble, you know he will." And he took off after the young Kooroke.  
  
At first she just sat there, debating with herself on the best course. With a frustrated growl, she followed the other two, believing neither could take care of themselves or each other without her.  
  
Within minutes, the three were close enough to see the red glow of Seroritta's flight to the north, appropriately altering course. Their hovercrafts weren't up to the speed of her travel, though, and they soon fell so far behind they couldn't see the source of the red glowing trail through the sky so they just followed its fading presence.  
  
  
  
  
First sparse vegetation, in the form of little bushes and plants, then small clumps of trees filled the land below Seroritta as she streaked through the air. Feeding at one of those little glades was a herd of deer-like animals with three short but sharp horns arranged across their narrow foreheads. The cloven hooves on their nimble legs looked equally sharp and capable of damage. Perfect.  
  
The woman dipped in her flight path and zipped through the herd, cutting the group in half. The panicked animals darted in all directions to escape the threat, Seroritta watching them from above. With a low chuckle, she studied the running animals and picked out a nice healthy one of large size, apparently unworried about bringing it down.  
  
Dropping straight down from the air, right on top of the frightened deer, her arms wrapped around its neck from behind, jerking its head backwards. She pushed her feet into the ground while the animal tried to run on, pulling it up into the air then slamming it down on its side in the dirt with no sign of strain at lifting the heavy animal. While no sadistic smile of pleasure or evil little smirk ever crossed her face, remaining stoic and neutral, she was clearly in her element and having fun. Her movements were graceful, with no wasted energy put into them. When the deer hit the ground on its side, its hooves flailed out at her, but she easily dodged them in a leap up into the air. Coming back down, her foot was planted on the animal's neck, ending the fight with a clear crunch of bones.  
  
The rest of the herd had gathered itself together again and were running far in the distance, evidenced by the cloud of dust around them. But Seroritta didn't care, letting them go. She looked down at the now limp animal, its tongue lolling out of its mouth on the ground. Kneeling down by its stretched out neck, she removed the pair of fingerless gloves that had covered her hands and began to eat.  
  
  
  
  
When the three adolescents arrived, they saw to them a horrifying scene. Seated beside the bloody skeleton of an animal they called a doka, an equally bloody young woman sat, calmly tearing a last bit of raw meat from the animal's thigh bone and slurping it down. She was obviously not like them. Her hair was solid black and ran in long spikes all around her face, her eyes were a darker brown than any their species had ever had, and she had no fur covering her body. Although there was a long brown-furred tail waving behind her. Her clothing was different as well. Where they wore loose white robes of cloth so thin it was almost transparent, she wore a skin-tight body suit in dark red, edged here and there in black. She was even a little larger than they were and obviously more muscular, athletic where they were bird-like and almost gaunt.  
  
All three of them had halted their hovercrafts about thirty feet away, three identical expressions of shock on their faces, silent and unmoving.  
  
  
  
  
She knew they were coming long before they were actually in sight, but she saw no need to disturb her meal just to make a big commotion over three wimpy natives. An encounter with the species had been inevitable and she looked forward to a break in the monotony of space travel anyway. Maybe while she was here something interesting would happen. She certainly didn't plan to stay.  
  
Her calm, but extremely keen, eyes studied them from afar as she ate. Sucking the marrow from a bone broken off the deer-thing's skeleton, she looked at each in turn. To her, whose race consisted of massive men and small, but powerful women, the three natives looked fairly androgynous. The largest of them had long hair streaked in white, blue, and a dark purple color, held away from the back of his neck by a high ponytail in an attempt to stave off the heat. The female, recognizable by the small but there breasts under the fabric of her robe, had shorter hair arranged in spikes of alternating white and red all over her head. Even from the distance, Seroritta could see the aura of disapproval coming from her. The third of them, larger than the female, but not as large as the other who was still smaller than Seroritta herself, had shoulder-length straight white hair with a spiral of blue starting at the top of his head and expanding downwards. His shock was swiftly melting away into a kind of scandalized excitement. The first male didn't seem excited or disapproving, just observing and curious now.  
  
She let them wait for a while, licking the drying blood from her hands before donning her fingerless gloves again and rising to her feet. She wondered if they'd run when she went towards them, or if their curiosity would win out and they'd stay. Resisting the temptation to fly over to them, she merely walked until she was five feet from their hovercrafts. She'd only looked over the vehicles for a moment before, but now at closer quarters, her sharp eyes took in the extent of their technology, approving.  
  
It was the female who spoke first, and while Seroritta might have been worried about not understanding them in other circumstances, the scouter over her eye was equipped with a translator. "Did you just eat that doka raw?"  
  
Seroritta raised her eyes from Leira's hovercraft to look at Leira herself. "Did it look like I did?" Her tone held no hint of mocking, although mocking intent was evident in the very flatness of her voice. The brown tail that had been lashing behind her wrapped around her waist once more, calmly tucked close to her body.  
  
"It did," said Leira, frowning. This alien behaved like a barbarian, but she clearly understood and spoke their language. And she was making fun of her. Leira took herself importantly and she thought everyone else should too so this discomfitted her.  
  
"Then that must be what I did," was Seroritta's calm response. That ended her attention on Leira, and she addressed the other two next. "You are the dominant species on this planet?"  
  
The youngest, Kooroke, responded with a snicker. "We like to think so," he said, then launched into questions. "You're an alien, right? Where do you come from? What are you doing here?"  
  
Leira gave Kooroke a quelling look.  
  
"Yes, Hertta-sei, eating," Seroritta said, answering Kooroke. "I am called Seroritta. And you three are?"  
  
Once again, Leira spoke for them all, making the introductions. "I'm Leira, that is Kooroke, and the other is Meirre." Then, "Doka tastes better cooked, you know."  
  
"No, I don't know and I don't care. I was hungry and now I'm not, that's all that matters." Seroritta was getting bored with the encounter. She wasn't one to just attack anything that moved, but she was starting to think these creatures had nothing to offer in the direction of amusement value.  
  
"Would you like to come visit our city?" Meirre spoke up, staving off an outburst from Leira. He was just the least bit intrigued by the alien woman, who was so different from his own kind. Meirre glanced at Kooroke. Kooroke would like the attention he'd get from bringing home an alien. Leira wanted to tell the elders, well, she could bring Seroritta there in person.  
  
Seroritta raised both brows at the offer, folding her arms across her chest. They didn't fear her. Obviously these people had never seen or heard of Saiya-jin. For all this planet's horrible climate, it was still at least second-rate real estate. Someone should have conquered it. The three in front of her were weak, her scouter didn't have any kind of impressive power level reading from them. So what had kept these people alive and their planet still theirs? Perhaps it was worth finding out. She could wait to return to space.   
  
She almost told them that she'd follow them from the air, but then thought better of it. If she rode with one of them, she could study the hovercrafts more closely. A quick, light leap took her from where she stood to the passenger seat of Kooroke's vehicle. As the obviously least cautious of the three, not only would the ride be more amusing, but he might not notice her study of the controls, and if he did, he might not care. "Fine. Let's go."  
  
Kooroke gave a kind of yipping call of gung-ho excitement and the hovercraft made a neck-breaking burst into speed. Meirre and Leira followed after.  
  


-the end of part 1-  
  



End file.
